


Hourglass

by AoiRingo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Oma Kokichi - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending, Sappy, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: I could never be in the space, I could never reach the infinity. That’s what I thought, but from the moment I knew her, from the moment I saw her smile, I knew I have already reached the infinity. She will keep existing, living, and that is enough for me. Because, after all, she is the most beautiful star.





	1. The end

Everybody’s life is a countdown. All of us born with a clock with limited time and we have to decide what to do with it. Every decision contributes to make the clock goes faster or slower; even to stop before its time. I born with my clock broken, or maybe not and it broke half-way without I even realize it. I do not really remember. I do not really care at this point.

I know my clock will stop soon, it will not let me achieve my dream but that does not matter anymore. And even if my clock has enough time to reach the stars, I am about to stop it. From the moment I press this red button, my clock will go down: from days, weeks or even months to few hours. With just this, I will crush my entire future.

But I’m doing it for her. Her clock has to keep going on, she has to keep living. Be happy. Because I know she will be although I am not longer here.

I could never be in the space, I could never reach the infinity. That’s what I thought, but from the moment I knew her, from the moment I saw her smile, I knew I have already reached the infinity. She will keep existing, living, and that is enough for me. Because, after all, she is the most beautiful star.

After Ouma’s signal, I take a deep breath and close my eyes. First, I press the red button and the camera one, at the same time; second, I enter the exisal; and finally, wait there until the trial begins and play my role there.

Both buttons are cold. Their lifelessness makes me doubt for a second, I put my hands away from them. Maki’s face comes to my mind like a flash: the few moments we spend together, the stars reflected in her eyes, her timid smiles, the way she touches her hair, … She will be very angry, but I have to do it. Thinking of her makes me recover my determination again. It is the best for everybody.

I move my hands to sentence Ouma, but my fingers get lost. The space between me and the buttons is endless. At some point my hands start to feel something: on the left a smooth clothing; on the right something warm and soft.

When I open the eyes, everything is white around me. Has the disease won the battle? Am I dead?

No, I am not…

Slowly, I start to wake up and my senses with me. The room is almost in silence, the only thing I can hear is the piercing sound of a monitorization system, and the slow breathing of someone with an oxygen mask: me.

I blink a couple of times and turn the head to see what I have around me. The room is completely white: a little wardrobe, a table with wheels to move it around the room, a window and a chair. Maki is sitting there and looking at me with her eyes full of tears. I realize that the soft and warm thing is her hand holding mine with all her strength as if she does not want to let me go. I caress her hand, an action that requires a huge effort, and smile, even though it is difficult to see with the mask on. She wipes her tears.

“You haven’t rested enough, you need to sleep again,” hearing her makes me remember the situation I am in: I am not, Maki is not either, in a killing game. We have never been into one. And we never will be into one. But my illness is real. That is a fact. Cancer they said.

 

> **Ending 1** :  _"You fell for a guy like me..."_
> 
>  
> 
> **Ending 2** : _I kiss her hand._


	2. Ending 1: Shooting Star

I take off the mask to speak, I know my body can handle a few minutes of hospital air.

“Harumaki, don’t be sad. You will be fine,” my voice rough and a bit downcast, “in the past you hated yourself so much, you didn’t even like yourself a little. That’s why you distanced yourself. But not anymore, huh? You are alright now!” I squeeze her hand with all my strength “You fell for a guy like me! Now you can learn to like yourself.” Maki started to cry again while I was speaking, I smile. “Don’t cry, can’t you smile for me a little longer? I don’t know in which moment I will sleep forever, so please, let me see your smile meanwhile.”

I know she is crying because of me, I am a horrible boyfriend. But I really want to see her happy face even if is just a fake one. The smile that made me fell in love with her. My star. Maki wipes his tears once again, every breath she takes is deep and irregular. She is making her best to calm herself. A timid smile starts to appear on her face, never reaching those sad eyes.

“I love you Harumaki, be happy for the both of us,” a silver tear falls down her cheek. Like a shooting star. Before the tear could fall completely my eyes close, and a darkness like a black hole devours me.


	3. Ending 2: Sun

I take off the mask to speak, I know my body can handle a few minutes of hospital air.

“Harumaki, don’t be sad. You will be fine,” my voice rough and a bit downcast, “in the past you hated yourself so much, you didn’t even like yourself a little. That’s why you distanced yourself. But not anymore, huh? You are alright now!” I squeeze her hand with all my strength “You fell for a guy like me! Now you can learn to like yourself.” Maki started to cry again while I was speaking, I smile and approach her hand to my lips to kiss it gently.

“Don’t say stupid things,” she gets up from the chair and hugs me, “I will learn to love myself next to you, as until now.” I pass my arms around her, she is shaking, she is crying, but I can also feel that she is smiling like she never did before.

“So, everything went well?” I feel a heavy weight leaving the bottom of my throat.

“Someone as persistent and stupid like you couldn’t die of something like that,” I start to caress her hair.

“I love you Harumaki, thanks for being next to me,” she moves away from me a little and looks straight into my eyes.

“I love you too, don’t scare me like this again”

“I won’t do this again, I swear,” she leans again, this time to kiss me. A soft kiss that warms my heart. It is like be embraced for the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my friend Dylan who loves Kaito as much as I do.  
> I used Kaito's final words to make it worst. If you decide to read both endings enjoy them. If you decide to read only one: I hope it's the happy one.  
> I hope you've enjoyed the fic~


End file.
